Ukyou's Kindness and Ryouga's Nose Bleeds
by Gwendylion
Summary: A short one-shot about Ryouga and Ukyou. The stay together. I know, this summary sucks, so sue me.


**A/N: This is a short little fanfic( which I might add ends rather abruptly) I wrote a while back aobut Ukyou and Ryouga! Aww. Yup, it's quite old so don't take it's cruminess to heart. Hope you enjoy!**

Though it was true, the young Okonomiyaki chef wasn't that feminine, he had to admit she was quite cute.

The way her hair flailed about as she walked, and the when she'd call him "Sugar" .

What was he thinking? He didn't...No. No he didn't like her.

He liked Akane. He loved Akane.

"One order of shrimp Okonomiyaki" . Ukyou sat the plate in front of a spaced fanged boy. Ryouga. That's what he went by. "Wake up Sugar..your food will get cold". She waved a gentle hand in front of Ryouga's face.

"What! ...Oh..Thanks Ukyou." He replied a bit shaken by the hand waving in front of his face. He had stumbled into her restaurant on one of his many infamous "trips" around Japan. Ukyou was sure he had to be tired. _"..Maybe I should offer him a place to stay for the night...I do have that extra futon. "_ . Not thinking twice she spoke up.

"Why don't you take my spare room for the night?" Ryouga, not even looking at Ukyou wasn't aware she was speaking to him. Though no one else was in 'Ucchans' he didn't respond. "Hey sugar.." _"There's that name again.."_ Ryouga blushed as he looked up from his meal.

"Oh..Sorry..I didn't think you were talkin' to me." She laughed a little, and hit him on the shoulder lightly from across the cooled off grill. "'Course I was talkin' to you! No one else is in here.."

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "So how about it? You aren't in any condition to be wandering around tonight. Plus, they said it was supposed to snow tonight. You don't wanna be stuck out in that kind of weather do ya?"

He was grateful for such an offer, but he wasn't one to intrude on people's space. Minus when he was P-chan, and "Bweed" his was all through the Tendo Dojo enjoying the company of Akane. Or much the other way around.

"I..can't. I don't want to be a bother."

"I'm the one who offered the extra room, Ryouga." she replied a bit sympethetic.

Was he always this depressed?

He looked so lonely. So down. Ukyou wasn't too sure how he made it alone. Then again, she lived by herself. And..though she didn't want to admit it, she knew RanChan didn't love her.

She would've been a fool to think otherwise. So she too, was alone.

"I guess..I could stay for the night. Only if you don't mind." The fanged boy yawned as he spoke.

Ukyou shook her head some, coming out of her thoughts.

"Alright!" she spoke up with a smile, as she walked out from behind the grill and counter. Ryouga watched as she walked to her door, and flipped the "Open" sign to "Closed" . She then locked the door, and dimmed the lights of the diner. "Well, you ready Ryouga?" He blushed a bright red, and nodded some, standing up.

"_I hope he doesn't get lost on the way to his room...I better take him there."_ "Just follow me." Her words were soft. Almost a whisper. Why had she gotten so quiet, so quickly?

He nodded again, watching her walk in front of him. Thoughts of sleeping in the same room with Ukyou nearly caused him a nosebleed, and he blinked away the thoughts immediately. When he came back into reality he realized Ukyou had left him.

She had already gone upstairs. "U-Ukyou?" he called out. He took a couple of steps forward and he heard a sigh as Ukyou reappeared into the diner, and grabbed the forever lost boy's hand in her own, pulling him gently through the curtains, and up the stairs.

"_Her hand.. It's so soft.."_ A familiar blush returned to his cheeks. He noticed from walking behind her, that she too had a faint redness to her cheeks. Ryouga came to a screeching hault...right into Ukyou noticing she had stopped. Both were saved the embarrassment when Ukyou had grounded herself enough to where she didn't fall over from Ryouga's careless impact.

"Watch where you're going Ryouga.." She laughed a little. Her hand tugged at his, pulling him into a room. "You can stay in here tonight. There's the futon.." she pointed to it "there's the pillows." she pointed to those as well. "And there's the blanket..."...she looked around and then blinked. No blanket.

"What?...I could've swore I had an extra blanket..Better go check the closet. You stay right here!" she demanded as she let go of his hand and ran off in the direction of the closet.

"Am I.. really here? Getting ready to sleep at Ukyou's?" He finally spoke. He had been silent for some time. And his voice cackled some as the sound emerged from his throat.

Okay. So maybe he liked Ukyou more than he cared to admit.

He stood looking around the room. It wasn't the best looking room..but it was shelter. And he was especially grateful considering that it might snow that night. When a few minutes had passed, a slightly disappointed Ukyou returned to the room.

"Uhm.." _"..I can't believe I'm about to say this.."_ "Ryouga?... " She turned a bright red, knowing that she in fact _was_ going to say it. "It looks like.. we'll have to share a blanket.." Which implied that they'd be sharing a room. Sharing a bed. Ryouga in turn shared a blush with her. "N-no.. it's okay. I can sleep without one.."

"No! I couldn't live with myself knowing you'd be shivering in the middle of the night!"

Well, he couldn't argue with her. It was her place. And she offered. She was just a friend after all. A friend.

"I-..I .. okay...I mean.. we are friends." He laughed some, trying to prevent the oncoming nosebleed.

The chef giggled and nodded taking his hand again. "Right. We are friends..." her words faded out as she walked him to her room.

"I need to get changed.. You just wait right here.."

Ryouga nodded obediently as she closed the paper screen doors to her room.

He leaned casually against the wall behind him, looking towards her sliding doors. _"Why do I feel my heart racing?"_ he thought, a bit confused.

Looking more intensely at the her doors, he could see her shadow as her clothes dropped to the floor.

Blood began to trickle out of his nose.

She was getting ready for bed.


End file.
